


Like Batman

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, and Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Shiro runs into his favorite civilian again while Lance runs into his favorite cop again. Damn, can you mcfreakin' feel the love tonight baby?





	Like Batman

Shiro stood in front of the dairy section, staring beyond the glass at this point as his thoughts drifted towards his rough day. More duck bandits were at it again, trying to steal ducks from the small park a few streets over in which case 911 was called onto the scene and Shiro had to once again, explain to teenagers why taking wild animals out of their habitat does more harm to the animal. He only finally got his point across when he pointed out duck-napping counted as animal abuse and they could be charged as adults, that had quickly shut them up and the decency to look ashamed at their lame idea of a prank. At the end of the evening, no ducks were kidnapped and three surly teenagers were escorted home to their less than pleased parents. Shiro was one hundred percent done though.

His arm had also been hurting him, the nerves around the prosthetic making him wince at the soreness he was currently experiencing, so he would have to take it off later when he was at home. For now, he was browsing the aisles of a cheap little grocery on the corner of the block where he lived. He didn’t have much experience with cooking(well anytime he attempted he would just burn whatever touched the pan) so he mostly stuck with frozen dinners or takeout. Although a nice dinner with a certain brunette wouldn’t be half bad, he thought. His brain immediately going to a dewey eyed Lance, eyes the bluest blue and his skin so soft and shiny, probably from the millions of products Lance said he used.

The last time Shiro had seen the man, he was earnestly trying to convince Shiro to use this carbonated clay mud mask or something that was completely baffling to Shiro. “It gets rid of pores!” Lance had explained rather excitedly. He was practically bouncing on his feet as Shiro sat there, drinking his sangria(because he had a long day) after listening to Lance play his songs, singing so beautifully. Lance had a natural talent for performing, his voice could tempt sailors like a siren, Shiro certainly wouldn’t mind being tempted by Lance.

Shiro shook his head, his thoughts always tended to drift towards Lance these days since he ran into the other. Well, it was more like he kept returning to the same bar, hoping Lance would be there each time. After the third time he finally asked the bartender when Lance was performing next and she had been too happy to tell him Lance’s performance schedule for the next month. He still hadn’t gotten the courage to ask Lance his phone number though, an act that was even pissing his coworker, Keith off. The little shit kept saying he had no balls, well he’ll show him who has no balls, he’ll get Lance’s phone number this week when he sees him again.

For now, he needed to make an important decision. Shiro turned his attention back to the milk, glancing between the two percent milk and one percent. He had no idea what the difference between the two was, and he was racking his memory when a sultry voice floated through the air.     

“Fancy meeting you here Officer..” Shiro startled quickly turning around, seeing Lance propped up against the fridge door, ankles crossed, arm supporting his head as he gave Shiro a cocky smirk.

“Hey Lance.” Shiro greeted, giving the other a smile as he relaxed. Lance grinned leaning closely as his eyes raked up and down Shiro’s figure before landing on the basket full of processed crap Shiro was going to buy.

“Are those..TV dinners?! Shiro, say it isn’t so!” Lance cried, placing a hand over his eyes as he turned halfway away. Shiro sheepishly shrugged, knowing he was caught.

“Yea I’m afraid so. I can’t cook a thing without burning it.” He laughed awkwardly earning a smirk from the other.

“So Batman isn’t as perfect as he seems huh?”

“Well Batman also has Alfred to cook his meals so who’s to say he can actually cook?” Shiro pointed out. He smirked as Lance’s confidant smirk wiped off his face as the realization dawned on him.

“Touche’ Officer.” Lance narrowed his eyes earning a laugh from Shiro before smiling.

“Yeah like Batman, I don’t have much time to cook due to work so I mostly get takeout or buy something that..suggests its dinner.” Shiro explained, feeling a little embarrassed by everything honestly. Between being caught unawares, first with his food choices, and admitting one of the few things he wasn’t super confidant about, like his cooking skills or lack thereof, he was also dressed only in sweats and a hoodie, having already stripped himself of his work uniform. Fate just wanted to kick him while he was already down apparently. Lance stuck out his tongue in disgust as he grabbed one of the boxes, giving the nutrition label a read through before gawking at the information.

“Shiro! This is loaded in fat and sodium! Quiznack, I don’t mean to be rude, but how are you still stacked?” Lance gaped. Shiro raised an eyebrow unsure what Lance was talking about.

“Stacked? You mean like pancakes?” Shiro asked confused but stopped noticing the unimpressed look Lance was giving him till it turned into shock as he moved the cover over and gave the box a look of revulsion.

“It looks like dog food. You know what, you are coming with me, I will pick you out some food and cook you a proper meal! I refuse to let you live like this.” Lance shoved the TV dinner into the fridge with the milk before he grabbed Shiro’s empty hand and began dragging him towards the produce. Often Shiro would never let someone drag him around like he was five, but in this case with Lance’s determination and Shiro’s confusion, he allowed it. He listened as Lance explained about how his mother taught him to cook since he was little, and how he would experiment with food as he got older, even his best friend who studied food engineering had shown him a few things as well. Shiro listened with rapt attention as Lance picked up a few vegetables, explaining a few recipes they’d taste delicious with paired with other foods and how to best prepare them. He felt like he should be taking down notes with all the info Lance gave him.

“Ok see this? It’s zucchini, which I’m sure you knew that, however when I was little I thought zucchini was some kind of made up vegetable like for Dungeons and Dragons, however-”

“Lance?”

“Oh hey Hunk!” Lance beamed as he greeted a beefy man with darker skin, gentle brown eyes and dark hair held back by a yellow headband, tied into a style that reminded Shiro of the Turtles from TMNT. The man gave Lance an easy smile as Lance came forward to greet his friend, Shiro recognizing the name to be his friend he mentioned at the bar.

“Hey buddy, I thought you were getting cereal like thirty minutes ago?” Hunk asked, his smile still bright but his tone showing his concern for his friends well being. Lance’s smile quickly dropped, turning into an embarrassed flush.

“Quiznack! I’m so sorry Hunk! It slipped my mind! I was helping Shiro pick out groceries, because apparently Batman can’t cook.” Lance teased, giving Shiro a smirk tossed his way before Hunk took him by the arm.

“Batman? Uh..ok. Please excuse us Officer, for just one second.” Hunk stated with a smile, with Shiro nodding.

Hunk dragged Lance over about two feet away before slightly kneeling and cupping a hand over his mouth.

“Is this THE Shiro? Shiro, the hot cop who saved you from your untimely death that one night?” He loudly whispered, earning a snort from said cop and an indignant pout from Lance.

“Geez Hunk, could you BE any louder?”

“Okay, you’re doing your Chandler Bing impression which means you’re mad, alright.” Lance groaned, sticking his face in his hands in defeat when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Lance turned to see Shiro had decided to join the conversation adding hesitantly, “I uh, just killed a spider, it’s not as dramatic as it seems.” He offered, earning a grin from Hunk.

“I know. Lance as a habit of fabricating certain details and being a bit too dramatic about some other things. Still, I’m Hunk! Nice to meet you.” Hunk stuck out his hand in a friendly manner despite his best friend glaring daggers at him. Shiro leaned forward to shake the offered hand, giving him a smile as well.

“Takashi Shirogane, but I go by Shiro.”

“So I’m also guessing you go by Batman as well? Lance has been calling you that too.” Hunk asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Shiro blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well it’s mostly an inside joke. I’m not actually Batman, the real Batman is actually Howard Tuttle, he’s been dressing up and trying to stop crime supposedly. We’ve gotten a few calls on him already.” Shiro frowned, this town was full of weirdos.

Lance frowned as well, Hunk just raising an eyebrow.

“That guy is Batman? He’s way too old, hes like sixty!” Lance complained. Hunk nodded.

“For real though, how is he not getting hurt?” Shiro shrugged.

“Apparently he’s been dressing up like Batman for over forty years, doing his own brand of justice which just so happens to be stealing the peaches from his neighbor's yard because he claims the tree is on his property. Most of our calls on Sundays are related to Tuttle actually.” Shiro grumbled. His Sundays were always ruined by Tuttle pulling some vigilante crap. Lance giggled at Shiro’s expression, giving the man a hopeful look.

“Well maybe he’ll retire soon? He could always pass on the cape and cowl over to someone younger and I have somebody in mind who’d make an excellent Batman.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows earning a deep, quick laugh from Shiro.

“No thank you. I have my own morals to stick to. The last thing I need is to become some vigilante for a small town where the most crime comes from arguing couples and people stealing the ducks from the pond.” Shiro flushed. Maybe Lance would be all over him if he were to get the suit though?

“Well as interesting as a conversation as this is, I’m afraid we need to go. We still have some shopping to do Lance.” Hunk reminded, smiling as Lance pouted.

“Yeah, okay. Hey Shiro, how about if I come over sometime and show you how to cook, we’ll start with the basics then work up to making food. Is that ok?” Lance asked a little hesitant as he gazed at Shiro curiously. Shiro smiled as he nodded.

“Yeah that sounds great. I’ll see you at the bar this week?”  Shiro asked, earning a brilliant smile as Lance nodded.

"Sure! How about I give you my number though, so you don't have to wait till then?" Lance offered, already pulling his phone out. Shiro stopped breathing as he unconsciously handed over his phone to Lance who was all too happy putting in his digits and even taking a selfie for the contact photo. 

"Alright! I got your number and I'll text you mine. Text me sometime?" Lance asked, tossing in a finger gun towards Shiro which was the most dorkiest thing Shiro had ever seen. Shiro just nodded numbly, still in shock at having obtained Lance's phone number. 

“Hell yes! See you later Officer!” Lance giggled as he ran away waving, as Shiro finally came out of his shock and just groaned at the nickname.

“It’s Shiro!” he reminded uselessly earning another laugh from Lance before he disappeared among the aisles. Shiro chuckled to himself, still feeling the aftereffects of Lance’s presence, that warm sunshine feeling fading as time went by, however he now got that sunshine's phone number so that warm feeling stayed with him even after the cause of it faded away.

He finally straightened up and got his things ready as he approached the checkout lines. He may not understand or know how to cook half the things in his basket Lance had picked out for him but he was confidant he’d get to spend more time with him soon. And that’s what really mattered to Shiro. As he got his things, leaving the store, he noticed a shadowy figure leaning up against the building.

Feeling apprehensive, Shiro walked over, carrying his bags before the figure came into the light more and Shiro sighed.

“Howard? What are you doing?” Shiro asked unamused as the man dressed impeccably in a Batman costume, complete with fake abs, waved while clutching a bag of hot Cheetos.

“Oh hey there Officer Shirogane! I was on patrol duty, since I never take a break unlike you donut eating cops. I was feeling a little parched so I got a Yoo-hoo and some Hot Cheetos.” Howard stated, taking a long slow sip from his carbonated chocolate drink as Shiro stared at him concerned.

“Howard..you know that’s not good for your blood pressure.”

“Oh you sound just like my wife, Miriam! Go back to your donuts and paperwork, leave the real crime to us superheroes.” Howard waved him off, taking off around the corner although his gasping pants could still be heard. Shiro sighed as he headed back to his car.

Donuts and paperwork, what a stereotype. Not all of us eat donuts constantly Howard, Shiro thought bitterly as he unloaded his bags and got ready to head home finally after a long night. As he drove home, his thoughts strayed to the cute brunette once again, Shiro groaned wondering if he would ever get Lance out of his head but replaying the scene of Lance punching in his digits, biting his lower lip cutely had Shiro rethinking.

Maybe having Lance on his mind wasn't so bad, he smiled. Fondly remembering how Lance talked about him to his friend, took selfies and posed himself to make sure the photo looked good, he knew how to cook, learning from his mom, a person he could tell Lance cherished deeply. Shiro sighed, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel as he paused at a red light. Maybe he could find happiness again, maybe he could find it with Lance?

                                                                                                  ***********   

Lance hopped into the passenger seat with Hunk sliding into the drivers as they got ready to leave the parking lot. They just finished getting their groceries for their next week of meal prep, something Lance had talked Hunk into to help them save money on food and cut back on portions, something Lance mostly cared about regarding his figure while Hunk just shrugged and went 'okay'. 

He was still on cloud nine after his encounter with his favorite cop as he didn’t notice the smirk Hunk was giving him till much later.

“Dude, what?” Lance asked confused.

“You like-like Shiro, don’t you Lance?” Hunk asked, doing his best impersonation of Spongebob right now.

“Quiznack Hunk!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I vomited this, hope you enjoyed and also in case you couldn't tell this will be a slow-burn series because i'm that evil hahahaha. Oh and I'm currently working on a part 3, inspired by waffle-walks [post](https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/163427963153/oh-craig-is-such-a-sweetheart-he-likes-carrying) on tumblr. Yes I died when I read it and now I can't help but picture a scene between Lance and Shiro in this verse. So stay tuned for that!


End file.
